


celebrate this bad boy supreme leo valdez {HoO group chat}

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: groupchat bc i cant do anything else on such short notice ahh screw me, love it anyways leo fans!, made this for leo valdez's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Leo's birthday and I'm trying to celebrate! Not the best bc short notice and all ;)no for real but i feel bad i should make this better but im too busy trying to actually celebrate <3





	celebrate this bad boy supreme leo valdez {HoO group chat}

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: queennyxie.tumblr.com  
> pinterest: Diana Stella (nyxiehereistrash)
> 
> All my social media accounts rn = Much Leo, very Valdez
> 
> lmao

_beautyqueen_ just added _bluefood_ , _wisegirl_ , _blondsuperman_ , _brightdiamond_ , _bbear_ , _QueenRaRa_ , _neeks_ , _sunnyboy_ , _emopunkgirl_ and _caly_ to the group chat

 _beautyqueen_ named the group chat _HAPPY BDAY LEOOO_

bluefood: omg it is not

beautyqueen: oh but it is!

emopunkgirl: oh yeah leo ,, that one guy who tried to flirt w/ me

caly: wut

blondsuperman: he flirts w/ everyone dont worry

bbear: ik this from experience. he's annoying but i love him <3

brightdiamond: where is leo?

QueenRaRa: yeh im still kinda busy here @ Camp Jupiter soo

beautyqueen: he's comin <3 just wait. i texted him

neeks: it was like only yesterday he was being annoying af

wisegirl: he's always annoying af but that's why we love him ^-^

caly: ikr lol <3 <3

sunnyboy: i remember his first day @ chb

sunnyboy: i showed him around and everything :^)

blondsuperman: omgs pipes remember our first quest

beautyqueen: aww yeah <3 he's my lil bro

bbear: he's the lil thorn in my side

emopunkgirl: ikr lol

bbear: but i love him

neeks: me too

neeks: sorry i pushed him down the steps

bluefood: ok it's his bday let's try not to mention that

QueenRaRa: remember when he sat my cloak on fire

caly: remember when he took us a on a ride on festus lol

brightdiamond: remember when i thought he was sammy :^)

wisegirl: remember when he actually beat me at monopoly?

beautyqueen: the mems <3 :") :")

 _blondsuperman_ changed his name to _superblond_

superblond: had to shorten it lol

superblond: w/out leo we'd probs be dead and sad bc his jokes are stupid but funny

caly: idk where i'd be w/out him

wisegirl: he rlly is one of a kind

beautyqueen: I JUST LOVE LEO OKAY I'M #TEAMLEO FOR LIFE AND HE'S MY LIL BRO MESS WITH ME AND YOU DEAD

caly: i'll help bury the body

neeks: i'll help punish the soul

 _badboyleo_ joined the chat

badboyleo: why are we talking about burying bodies on my bday

beautyqueen: LEO!!!!! <3 YOU MADE IT *HUGS*

badboyleo: *hugs*

superblond: luv u bro

bluefood: luv u too ;)

superblond: my other bro

bluefood: oh

badboyleo: love u too grace :)

emopunkgirl: you're amazing, really

badboyleo: thnx thals

QueenRaRa: well i dont want to punch you anymore

QueenRaRa: i love you too lil nark

badboyleo: aw <3

wisegirl: kudos to you <3

bluefood: i'll send you blue food

badboyleo: aww thnx guys <3

brightdiamond: love you!!!!! you're amazing!!!! :^) glad u arent dead <3

badboyleo: luv u too hazel, and same lmao

bbear: we had our bumps in the road

beautyqueen: understatement

bbear: but you're forever part of this family and as much as i dont want to admit, i love u and you'll help me take care of hazel

brightdiamond: :)

badboyleo: :) u guys are so sweet ahh

caly: love you babe :) you saved my life. you made me learn what true love is and i am grateful

badboyleo: GAHH calypso you're so sweettt!!!!!! 

beautyqueen: MY LIL BRO

badboyleo: MY LIL SIS

superblond: MY LIL BRO,, TOO

badboyleo: YEAAAY

QueenRaRa: now what

badboyleo: wE PLAY LEGOS

bluefood: AND LISTEN TO FOB

emopunkgirl: im in

neeks: same!

brightdiamond: me too!

badboy: YOU ALL ARE

badboyleo: AND IM GOING TO BEAT EVERYONE AT LEGOS AND LYRICS AHAHA

wisegirl: we'll see about that

superblond: pEACE


End file.
